vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jun Kazu
|-|Jun Kazu= |-|Utopia Dopant= |-|Eternal Red Flare= Summary Jun Kazu (加頭 順 Kazu Jun) is the researcher for Foundation X, a valuable member of the organization who allows himself to be modified by the research of those he represents. He appears cold and emotionless, speaking in a flat monotone and when he sees others display emotions, he will drop whatever object he is holding in his hand. Becoming a sponsor to the Museum and overseeing their investments, Kazu obtains a Gaia Driver and a Gold Memory. This Gold Memory, known as the Utopia Memory, allows him to become the Utopia Dopant (ユートピア・ドーパント Yūtopia Dōpanto). During the events of Kamen Rider Eternal, Kazu is revealed to have been Doctor Prospect's liaison to the Foundation and gain the psychic abilities of a Quark that enhances his Dopant abilities. At that time, he could use the Eternal Memory to become Kamen Rider Eternal. However, his incompatibility with the imperfect T1 GaiaMemory only enabled him to assume the weaker Red Flare (レッドフレア Reddo Furea) mode. When Katsumi Daido manages to synch up with the Gaia Memory and negates the Utopia Memory, Kazu is killed by a perfected Kamen Rider Eternal with his body taken by the Foundation to be revived as a Necro-Over. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Low 7-C Name: Jun Kazu, Utopia Dopant, Eternal Red Flare Origin: Kamen Rider W Gender: Male Age: Unknow Classification: Necro-Over, Kamen Rider, Researcher, Dopant Powers and Abilities: Transformation with Gaia Memories, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Gravity Manipulation and Flight (Can causes unheld-in-place objects to levitate and get pushed away when he transforms), Reality Warping, Absorption and Power Absorption (His reality-bending powers result from the memory's ability to grant wishes and absorbing the aspirations and ambitions of others, stealing some of people's life force and adding it to his power), Telekinesis (Which he uses for bringing people and things to him, repelling attacks from enemies, levitating objects, and causing great pain onto others), Fire Manipulation (Can releasing fire from his hands, with strength powerful enough to tear apart a street causing steam to erupt then disappear), Weather Manipulation (Can summoning a tornado with a small thunderstorm), Power Nullification (Can reverting transformed people into base or human forms), Biological Manipulation (Can make people's faces disappear and putting them in a comatose state), Durability Negation (Can causing people or things to combust). Attack Potency: Athlete level, possible higher with his abilities | Small Town level (Matched against Double Extreme Form) Speed: Sub-Relativistic combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Double Extreme Form) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Small Town Class Durability: Athlete level, likely Small Town level (Survived from Taboo Dopant's attack) | Small Town level Stamina: Limitless due to being already dead. Range: Standard melee to tens of meters range with his abilities. Standard Equipment: *'Lost Driver:' Transformation belt for Eternal Red Flare *'Gaia Memories:' Transformation devices. Intelligence: High (Was originally Doctor Prospect's liaison for the Foundation X, researching about the psychic abilities of the Quarks. Had a wide knowledge about the Gaia Memories and could modify and even recreate them) Weaknesses: Couldn't access to the full power of the Eternal Memory due to his poor compatibility with it. Key: Jun Kazu | Utopia Dopant Gallery > 仮面ライダーW 最後の変身 ユートピアドーパント 変身シーン-0 Kamen Rider Eternal Red Flare Meeting With Katsumi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Tier 10 Category:Transformation Users Category:Cane Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7